


Selamat 8 Juni

by revabhipraya



Series: 151 Tahun Austria-Hungary [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: 8 Juni dan denting perayaan sederhana.





	Selamat 8 Juni

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon.

.

.

.

Austria tengah melakukan kebiasaan sekaligus hobinya di ruang piano siang itu. Tangannya bermain-main di atas tuts grand piano yang berdiri megah di tengah-tengah ruangan. Melodi mengalun indah, menyelimuti seisi rumah dengan musiknya yang menghanyutkan.

Tidak hanya pendengar, pemain musiknya pun ikut hanyut di dalam musik. Jemari Austria tidak lagi membutuhkan koordinasi mata sang pemilik tubuh. Mereka sudah hapal letak tuts yang harus ditekan untuk menjadikan permainan mereka sebuah komposisi indah.

Hungary kebetulan melintas di depan ruang piano―atau sebenarnya ia sengaja tapi tidak mau mengakui kesengajaannya. Ia melirik ke dalam ruangan, melihat Austria masih hanyut dalam permainannya sendiri.

Entah mengapa, Hungary selalu mendapati permainan Austria menyihirnya untuk mendengarkan dari awal sampai akhir. Saat Hungary sedang melakukan pekerjaan rumah apa pun, permainan Austria selalu memaksanya untuk berhenti sejenak dan menyimak. Permainan Austria bagai sihir yang menghentikan perputaran dunia karena melodi indah.

"Hungary, jangan berdiri di depan pintu begitu." Suara Austria membuyarkan lamunan Hungary. Perempuan itu mengerjap. Austria tidak menoleh, tapi pria itu tahu Hungary ada di sana. "Masuk saja."

Hungary tersenyum malu sambil melangkah memasuki ruangan. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu Austria-san."

"Aku tahu." Austria bergeser ke ujung kursi piano, menyisakan ruang untuk diduduki satu orang lagi. Ditepuknya bagian kosong itu. "Duduk."

Sang wanita menurut. Dihampirinya Austria dan didudukinya bagian kursi yang kosong tersebut. "Lagu apa sekarang?"

"Coba tebak," jawab Austria sambil kembali memosisikan jemarinya di atas tuts piano. Ditekannya tuts satu demi satu hingga membentuk sebuah lagu. Lembut, manis, dan menyenangkan.

Hungary tersenyum kecil. "Nocturne."

Austria melirik.

"Opus 9 Nomor 2."

Senyum puas terbentuk pada bibir Austria. "Selamat 8 Juni, Hungary."

Mata Hungary melebar sedikit mendengar ucapan Austria. Tidak ia sangka Austria ingat akan hari penting mereka dulu. Hungary tersenyum tipis. "Selamat 8 Juni, Austria-san."

.

.

.

**FIN __**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy anniversary, AusHun! (4)
> 
> AusHun tanpa piano itu kurang sangattt omaigat :"(((( so nocturne again muncul :3
> 
> Jadiii ini adalah tulisan terakhirku buat perayaan 151 Tahun Austria-Hungary. Makasih buat yang baca semuanya! Sampai ketemu lagi di tulisan lain! Ditunggu komentarnya~


End file.
